Pink thread of Fate
by Aryin
Summary: "It was supposed to be strawberry blonde.", Itachi said.  The beginning of my misery started with this phrase.  Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue****:**

"_It was supposed to be strawberry blonde__."_

The beginning of my misery started with this phrase. I was eight at the time, but I was too small and too thin to look like it. My hair though short didn't help with the gender differentiation. I had inherited my looks from my mom: the paleness of skin, the dark color of my hair, and my big onyx kitten like eyes has my older brother told me. And that is one of the reasons I looked like a small feeble girl.

The reason I'm small and thin however, was because of my condition. When I was four I caught pneumonia and nearly died. My childhood was spent in sterilized hospital rooms, with the constant reminder that death was waiting on the other side of the door, ready to take me to the other world.

My brother never forgave my father for not letting him stay with me when one night my breathing failed and I nearly died. I don't blame my father though. I didn't like seeing my brother and mother crying, not knowing that at the time the doctors said it was a matter of time before I perished.

However somehow, I was able to survive it. Though I spent the next four years in the hospital, my eighth birthday was celebrated in my house, and I was there to blow the candles. I was better, but I was still in risk since my growing had been affected. My brother said I always looked frail, and he was afraid I would pass away at any moment.

A few months after my birthday, I started classes. I was terribly shy and didn't speak a word, but I spent all day hearing about how pretty I was from both girls and boys. The reason of this ambiguity was due to the fact that my brother made me wear female kimonos, and decorate my hair with ribbons. He said that if I dressed like a girl, I would grow healthy, so I didn't argue.

Besides the normal classes, I attended at private lessons in my house. I learned kendo, judo and other martial arts, so I would grow wealthier and learned to defend myself. I am truly grateful that I learned those, because I would made use of those skills years after.

It was spring, when one day my brother made me wear a truly feminine kimono which I can describe due to the fact that I was photographed in it, and the picture was hidden in my desk. The Kimono had long sleeves; it was white with pink small petals decorating the ends of it, and the left side.

My brother felt that my black hair would not do, so he bought hair paint to dye my hair strawberry blonde. My misery was yet to start, when Itachi looked at my hair, with a stoic expression and then to the box in his hand. It so happened that my hair was not dyed blonde, but a soft type of pink.

When my mother looked at me, she first looked stunned, probably not recognizing me and then she looked amused.

"Itachi why is your brother's hair pink?"

"It was supposed to be strawberry blonde.", he replied.

Ah! The beginning of my misery!

"Where did the blonde go?", she asked

"I don't know. The dye only expires next year! And I followed the instructions."

My mother took the box, reading the side not finding anything unusual.

"Well, Sasuke is probably too smart for blonde."

Both of them laughed, but I couldn't find it funny as I grabbed one of my bangs to see it colored in that horrible shade of pink. And the jokes didn't stop there. My father who is probably the most controlled person in the world couldn't help a _slip_, as we were eating breakfast together.

"Itachi, why is your brother's hair pink?"

"It was supposed to be strawberry blonde."

My father took a sip from his coffee before looking at me to say.

"I can see the strawberry. So your punishment will only be cut in half, since it was supposed to be strawberry blonde, as you say Itachi."

"Then I'm allowed to have the strawberry part of my cell phone or the blonde one."

I didn't find it funny than and I definitely don't find it funny now.

Later that day, I found out the reason Itachi went all the way to paint my hair 'supposedly strawberry blonde'. We went flower viewing. But it was not any ordinary flower viewing, it was the town's five hundred years commemoration, and one of the festivities entertainments was a beauty contest called 'Sakura-hime'.

Guess who was going to enter even though _he_ was boy?

I remember it was lunch time, my family had set their things near the stage, since we went earlier, so my parents would have the better view to see me in the contest and sheer me. I never knew how Itachi convinced my father to let me enter in 'Sakura-hime'.

You're probably wondering why I went along right? Well, my reason was simple: I was a naïve, innocent child that loved his brother dearly and thought that if I made my brother and mother happy I would do it not caring about the consequences.

While we were eating, I noticed kids my age, playing underneath the cherry trees. Some girls were wearing kimonos just like me. I didn't join them because I felt I would be put apart. My shyness was not a helping factor, I got nervous around people. However Itachi thought that I should go there to play, and dragged me there.

The kids only took a glance at me, and I went running behind my older brother. I was an unsocial kid back then, I still am now. Itachi thought I acted cute though. The kids were playing kagome.

"Sorry, this little one here is wants to play with you. Be nice."

My brother was smart enough to avoid the gender issue.

"What's your name?", one of them asked me.

I was nervous, so I said the first name on my mind.

"It's Sakura."

I only learned their names, not even decorating faces. They all seemed to know each other. I was put on the center and they sang. I was with my eyes closed, not even expecting to get the person right. I had already picked the name I was going to say, because it was the only one I remembered in the short presentation. It was a very unique name, and it suited the person well.

"Who is it?", they finished singing.

"Naruto!", I said.

"Eehh! No way, you cheated!", the boy that was behind me said.

"I did not!", I replied.

Naruto the boy that I got the name right out of luck, looked at me with disbelieving blue eyes. The first impression I got from him was that he would only bring trouble, at least to me. Sometimes, first impressions are frighteningly correct. Because that was what Naruto was: a person that would do anything to hurt me and humiliate me. He is the very reason I decided to never get close to strangers.

"Liar, you did cheat!"

"I never lie, and I definitely didn't cheat!"

The blonde boy then pushed me hard to the ground. A girl would have cried in a similar situation, but I was not a girl. I remembered I got so mad that I jumped right of the ground and started to punch him the way I was told in my martial arts lessons. However before things got ugly, my brother grabbed me to cease me and took me away. I noticed that I was crying in frustration when my brother hugged me.

The rest of the day until the time of the contest was blurry in my mind, but I most likely spent it next to my brother never leaving his side. Before the contest start, Itachi told me what I was supposed to do and told me I would definitely win since the other girls only knew how to sing or dance.

On stage, I can't see the audience only a blinding light. I made a slow bow exactly how Itachi had told me to do. Then I took the ribbon from my bang and tied it around the forehead. All in perfect fluid motions as my brother had described.

I didn't need to talk, I only had to concentrate. I crouched down in a perfect posture, so I could grab the kendo sword my brother had placed for me. The dummy had been brought to stage a couple of meters away from me. Then I did what I learned in my kendo lessons. I got up and waited, and then attacked with precision. The dummy that night was the second of my victims that would oppose me in the coming years.

When I heard the applause for bringing the dummy down, I thought that I had been good and I got happy. I went out of the stage straight to my mother's arms asking if she had liked it. My family including my stoic father was very pleased. Itachi was sure that I would win and for a moment I thought too.

But as the winning girls were announced, I was somewhat disappointed. When I heard the third had been taken by someone else, I thought that I could still place second, but that didn't happen. The first place had been won by a girl with very pale eyes.

"You deserved first place Sasuke. They probably bought out the results. Some people don't know how to play fair."

It was the first time I had heard my father say something like that. My disappointment had been replaced with pride and happiness. I didn't care I didn't win.

"I should have never dyed your hair! It's my fault! Look at her! Her hair is black! I'm sorry, Sasuke.", my brother had said.

I hugged my brother, who had seen all his efforts going down the drain. We were waiting now for the closing of the night in which the Sakura hime takes petals in her hands and blows them giving the start of the fireworks.

"Ladies and gentleman, this year we have a special award to give. Sasuke Uchiha, please come to the stage.

I was nervous, but my brother helped me climb to the stage. A very tall man, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at me. I knew this was the mayor of the town.

"Though it's normally the Sakura-hime who has the honor to bring forth our fireworks, this year that honor will be shared. Please give your applause to this year's Sakura-hime Hinata-chan and a very special flower as well Sasuke-chan!"

That night after being called to the stage I only remember blowing the petals and a hearing a lot off flashes. The fireworks probably didn't catch my attention as I was probably too tired and went to sleep.

I found out years later that I had indeed earned the first place, but I was a boy and so the jury disqualified me. The second place which was Hinata won the first place and so on. The mayor however didn't think it was fair so he deliberately interfered, announcing a special award that did not exist.

From that night I had a medal, given to me days later, a photograph in colors and the article which talked about the Sakura-hime contest with a photo of me blowing the petals, hidden well in my desk. Although I was ashamed of being photographed in a kimono, the memory of that day was one of the most important in my life in many ways.

The misery I've been talking about also dates from that day, as I said. My family never forgot the strawberry blonde jokes, but my true misery was related to my pink hair and Naruto.

Ever since that day I never made friends, traumatized by the accident with the blonde boy. I grew from a shy lamb to a lone wolf. You're probably wondering what the difference is. Well, when I was a shy lamb I was too nervous around people to talk decently, but I was eager to make friends of my own. However since the day I first met Naruto that eagerness faded with time, and it was replace with dislike of being around people.

When I turned twelve my loneliness and coldness towards others was interpreted as being cool. My brother had stopped insisting in the kimonos around the time of my eleventh's birthday, since I had grown much healthier. I excelled in my studies and sports, and my appearance no longer that feminine was a factor that increased my popularity. The only thing that I was missing was being a rich heir, which I was not.

My father worked at a police station, while my mother was a nursery teacher. Itachi had just begun working at a business company, even though he wasn't receiving any money. We lived comfortably, though I was very aware that my parents had had money problems the time I got sick. It had been their friends that had paid most of the bills during the four years I was restricted to a hospital bed.

It was in my first junior year, in the start of a new spring, that I was once again faced with my past. I was reading the list of names in my class recognizing the names of some girls I wanted to avoid. Haruno fortunately wouldn't be near me due to the name order, but Yamanaka was just a table away from me. It was then that I read the name of the boy sitting next to me.

It was Uzumaki Naruto.

I read the other classes' list in order to find if the name Naruto was common, but no such luck. I was going to sit next to him, the boy who had hurt me.

Needleless to say things did not end well.

In class, I started to glare at him, because it was obvious the moron had forgotten me. My glare did bother him, since he asked what my problem was. Next thing I know we are wrestling on the floor.

I was proud of myself as that idiot didn't even scratch me, while I did a good work on him. Even when my mother and his mother were called at the principal I did not regret what I did. It surprised me however that Naruto's mother thought that he had started, from what I was told. I knew he was a troublemaker from the start.

I changed schools and my parents didn't argue. I had always been a good child, so they knew that I had to have a good reason to pick a fight with another boy.

The years passed, I became more experienced in driving people away from me. I still loved my family, especially my brother who was now earning his own money and living his life out of our home. I was a star in kendo, leaving my knowledge of martial arts to the people who were crazy enough to throw a punch at me. My popularity with the female gender was out of proportion, but I didn't seek any romance in my life. My grades were as high as my brother's earning me a scholarship in a top grade high school.

Today I start high school.

I'm fifteen, and my misery is yet to see an end.

* * *

><p>I hope you found it interesting.<p>

Please review

I do not own Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Can my day get any worse?

I was woken up by my mother. I wasn't very excited about school so I stayed in bed for more five minutes. I looked around my small rectangular room, while I put my head in order.

I'm really not kidding about how small my room is, but for me it is a perfect fit. My bed was a peculiar bunk bed, that only had the top bed and the space below was a perfect fit for my desk, where my laptop was. I was currently sleeping in my personal black couch in the opposite wall to it, that's why I have the perfect view.

I slept with my head directed to the small balcony I have, if I lifted my body I would see the door opened and the chair where I sit at my meals. My mahogany wardrobe was at just beside the door on my right side. There was approximately a meter of distance between my wardrobe and my bed, since they were facing each other.

I had much better privacy when I dressed than my brother, because when I open the wardrobe door I made a small cubicle where I could dress without flashing my parents or my brother. Believe me, if I tried to dress in another point of the room, my all family would know which color was my underwear.

Like I said, I could see the kitchen, if I lifted my upper body. I would most likely see my father drinking his coffee in the opposite side of the table. My mother was making breakfast and that was what woke me up. Now that I was fully awake I could hear my brother getting up as well. Our rooms are twins, and we can go to each other's room through the balcony.

Itachi however had his room decorated in another way. His bed was bigger, and at its feet he had his wardrobe. Unlike my bed, his head was directed to the opposite side of the room, and he would see the balcony if he sit after waking up. And instead of the couch I had, he had his desk in that spot. My brother would walk to the kitchen as well if he stepped out of the room.

The only thing I envy about his room is the fact that he could get to the small bathroom before I could since he was closer.

Dammit! The bathroom!

I jumped out of the couch remembering why I slept in it in the first place. I love my brother I truly do, but the god damn bastard takes one hour to get ready!

"Shit!"

I muttered when I left my room and saw a flash of black hair before the bathroom door closed.

"Language Sasuke!", my father said.

He was reading the newspaper, while my mother was cooking our breakfast.

"There is another bathroom, sweetie. I don't understand why you're always fighting for that one.", my mother wondered.

There was in fact an explanation to why the two of us avoided the big bathroom, even though it was very cozy, and had aromatic candle lights on the end of the big bathtub and it was much more spacious than the smaller one that had barely space for a shower, a sink and a toilet.

Before I was twelve I knew that bathroom belonged to my parents, but I ignored what that truly meant. When I asked my seventeen year old brother why he never went to that bathroom, my innocence was quickly gone. I learned that day that I had been conceived in that bathroom, more exactly the big bathtub where two grown people fit.

That is something that no child in this world wants to know!

With no other option than the one that will get me late to school, I walked into my parent's bathroom. It was not the fact that it was scary or other things; it's just that whenever I entered and saw the tub I couldn't stop my mind off imagine it and it was so very wrong.

I quickly got into the tub and took one of the fastest baths in the human world. I swear I broke some kind of record. I stepped out of the bathroom and went around the table, hearing my brother still taking the shower. I was going to get my revenge on him.

"Sasuke did you forgot the towels? You can't go out with your hair wet like that and you're barefoot!"

"Its fine mom, my room is just a feet away."

No I'm not naked, in fact the towel I have covers me from my chest to my knees. I am very self conscious, since even though I had grown I still felt that my body was too lean and thin.

My father once chocked on his coffee when he once confused me with my mother in a similar situation. I had a towel covering my hair and since then I tend to avoid covering it. My mother didn't get offended since when she was my age she hardly had anything to see.

My health was still a very big issue as you can see. My mother is always worried that I would get sick, though I had nothing more than an occasional flu once or twice a year.

Once I entered my room I picked up the clothes in the chair and I went to my _cubicle_ to dress. I know people would normally close their doors in this situation but if I do that I will be taking the risk of my father breaking the door.

He once saw Itachi's door closed when he came home one day, an obvious sign of wanting privacy. My father knew Itachi was home because he knew his schedules, (it came with his job I don't blame him). My brother was fifteen and like any other teenager he had someone special.

Needleless to say my father went nuts when he saw a really big blue guy humping his fifteen year old son. He even pulled out his gun at the guy. I think his name was Kisame. After kicking out Itachi's boyfriend he told him that he was not allowed to have sex until he was twenty be it a girl or boy.

He gave me the same speech last year.

The funny thing is that after that my father saw my older brother like a daughter. I'm not surprised since Itachi is a uke. Father might have been bothered sometime, but after seeing his older son painting his toes and nails he started to accept him like he was.

"_As long as you have good grades, I don't care.",_ it's what he says to my brother.

I think he also looks at me as if I'm his daughter as well, in the sense that he is more overprotective than other fathers. I think it has something to do with my mother, since both Itachi and I take mostly of our looks from her.

I looked in the mirror pleased that the uniform didn't make me look too thin. Again I can't help wishing that my muscles were a little bit more noticeable. I had the appearance of a library mouse if I put my glasses on. I normally use contact lens but I have always a spare.

Having myopia sucks, but nowadays there's always surgery.

When I exited my room, my breakfast was on the table. I'm going to miss this when I get my own house, but until then I'll say 'I love you' to my mother so she'll put an extra tomato slice in my plate.

"Good morning.", I remembered to say.

"Good morning, sweet heart. You're brother is still in the bathroom, I swear he takes longer than a girl to get ready.", my mother smiled, obviously teasing my father.

"Don't be late.", my father said.

"You're the one who's going to get late, dear.", my mother said while taking his paper out of his hand.

She gave him a small kiss on his cheek, before turning to me and kisses my forehead.

"Don't be late, sweetie."

I got up, the same moment Itachi went out of the bathroom fully dressed. Damn bastard! If I took as long as he did in the bathroom I would've been yelled at for making him get late.

I glared at my brother before I got to the bathroom to wash my teeth. I'm very strict with hygiene; you would be also if you almost died because of bacteria. After washing my hands properly, I went to my room to pick up my backpack.

I said a quick good bye and then I was off to my new school.

Along the way I walked to the bus, I sighed deeply. The sky was a perfect shade of blue with no hint of clouds whatsoever, and that only made me more depressed. I got the itching feeling that this was going to be one of those miserable days but I didn't know exactly why.

Well, it couldn't be worse than being stalked by a pedophile, though I would rather prefer him to my screaming fan girls. The man wasn't that bad. Really, he might've scared me to death the first time I saw him, and I know the man wanted to touch me in an improper way but besides that he was a very quiet lonely man who enjoyed making chemical experiences.

I was not molested, nor do I have the Stockholm syndrome, I just think that if the man was treated he would be acceptable. I happen to know that he was very affected by the death of his parents, when he was still young. People like him needed help, I know I would. Being a friendly pedophile that was never condemned and only accused of such, wasn't enough in my book to make him a bad person.

Orochimaru never touched me though sometimes I felt like he wanted to do something to me, unlike my fan girls that did touch me and always wanted to do something to me. I never told my family that I was almost raped by a girl that broke into the boys showers after my kendo practice. Obviously nothing happened. A guy from the swimming team decided to appear in that same moment.

I own my virginity to that guy, god forbid.

My father would kill me if he ever knew.

I arrived to the bus station noticing that there were already a few people waiting in line. The bus would appear soon enough, I hoped. I get bored easily; if I'm waiting I have to at least have a book to read or music to listen. I didn't have new books to read, so I opted for the music.

I was just taking out my mp3 when the bus stopped right in front of me. Typical. I juggled my mp3 with my pass trying not to slow down the line. There aren't any students my age that took this bus, only a couple of groups from two different junior high schools that were picked up along the way. I still had to catch the train unlike them.

My school was one hour distance from my house when I took the public transports. My family didn't own any cars. My mother's nursery school was only fifteen minutes away from home if she walked, my father was picked up by a colleague in a patrol car, and like me my brother depended on public transports.

Like I said, we're not the richest of families but we don't buy anything that isn't necessary. In my house there is only one television situated in the corner of the kitchen just besides my brother's room door, me and Itachi own each one a laptop that were given along with the scholarship when we entered high school, and I have a radio on one my desk shelves.

Now that my brother has money he pays his internet with his own money, while I still have to depend on my parents for that. I'm getting a summer job this year. Even though my mother and father say they don't have money problems I still feel responsible for the money I made them spend on my glasses and lens every year since I was thirteen.

I got off the bus looking at the clock in the station. I still had one hour until school started. That made thirty minutes in the train, ten minutes walking plus five minutes of error which left me fifteen minutes to look for the class I was in and figure out my schedule and classrooms.

Normally I would spend those fifteen minutes waiting inside the classroom but today was the first day so my time was seen short.

The thirty minutes in the train went by quickly as I listened to the songs I felt like listening. When I got off I recognized a lot of students wearing the same uniform as my own.

I suddenly felt my instinct telling me that something was very wrong and I should run from whatever it was. However my eyes were not seeing the danger and I ignored it.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I turned my head realizing it was a mistake.

"Look it is him! Sasuke-kun!"

My feet remembered that they could move when she sad that. Thank god I had put my mp3 already in my backpack before I left the train. I ran for my life as I heard a group of fan girls chasing after me. I jumped over the cancels not caring if I got busted.

I have an emergency here for Christ sake!

My fan girls were not only psychotic but were smart enough to get into **my **High School. Or maybe they were rich from good families and that made it all worse. I can tolerate an intelligent girl that doesn't giggle like a maniac when she's near me, which in my life only my mom fills those requirements and I love her without her trying.

My mother may be a nursery teacher but be amazed, Itachi and I didn't get only her looks we got her high I.Q. She was originally studying to be a surgeon, but she felt like it would take too much time from raising her future kids so she decided to be a nursery teacher.

She met my dad when he was still training in the police force. They were both twenty one. Father was on patrol chasing a robber that carried a gun. While chasing him, the suspect, cornered, took a hostage (my mother), my dad was able to shot his hand (he has an amazing skill) making him let go of the gun, giving time for my mother to run. My dad was about to bust him when the robber stabbed him with a knife. Though my mother had stopped studying medicine she knew the basics, and while the robber ran she saved our father's live.

Only three months passed after their first encounter, and my mother was already expecting Itachi. They didn't have a fancy wedding, though my mother in her pictures was wearing the most beautiful red kimono, a safe keeping from her mother. They both said that it had been love at first sight.

And can you guess in which date they got married? If you guessed my birthday, then congratulations. Mother was around five weeks so I would never guessed she was already expecting when she married at such a young age. At least she didn't show in the pictures. My dad is still crazy in love with her. A person can't have everything, but I'm glad I have a happy not so rich family instead of a sad rich family.

However I still wished I could chose to be unattractive and smart.

Genetics are cruel!

That was what I thought when I hid in the nearest bathroom to the station. I hated the bathrooms from the café's (bacteria), but I wasn't left with that much choice was I?

I gazed at my wrist watch. Even if I only took ten minutes to get to school I would only have ten minutes to see in which class I'm in. And that would be true if I dared to go outside right now. I wasn't, I like my virginity too much. I don't care what others say.

I know that sounds kind of wrong but I'm unsocial and picky, and I want to fall in love at first sight like my parents. People who say sex and love are different things are right, but I wasn't going to cheat if the person connected to me wasn't as well, and if the person did than it wasn't my fated person.

So I just had to find a virgin when I'm twenty, that will really narrow down the possibilities. In case you have forgotten my father forbid me of sex until I'm twenty, and unlike any other teenager I love my father too much to disobey. My baggage still weights in my conscious. I was the son that would have died and broke their parents and brother's heart, it isn't something you forget if you live your childhood on death's row.

I sighed while I watched my precious time fly out the window.

There was five minutes until class started, when I was brave enough to leave the bathroom.

Running was not a thing I was good at. I might be healthy but I was forbidden of doing sports that took too much on my heart. The thing is I wouldn't have died of pneumonia but sepsis. The pneumonia weakened me. I remembered I could only breathe right with the help of machines. Sepsis is common in cases where your immune system is down; it causes heart, liver and kidney damage and most often death.

I was four and my chances were pretty near zero. I was lucky only my heart had been affected enough for the doctors to warn my parents. I was also told I should drink a lot of water, (liquor was not mentioned since I was a child), and I should eat healthy food, but it was more of a precaution than anything.

By the time I reached school I was out of breath, and my heart hurt in my chest. I don't know if it is normal for it to hurt, I was too afraid of asking my parents. I grabbed my chest, while a waited for my breathing to be steady and my heart to stop hurting. I wasn't going to move unless my heart was fine.

The hurt didn't stop, but I was already breathing almost at a normal rhythm. I looked my name on the lists ignoring the names that were next to mine. Once I found out the classroom I was supposed to be in, I walked casually to the entrance. I was still grabbing my chest feeling uncomfortable. I thought I could get myself acquaintance with the infirmary first.

What a lovely start for your first day of high school. I have the feeling I'm going to spend there a good time of my days if the fan girls keep chasing me like this.

The facility was fortunately easy to understand, I found the infirmary at my first try. When I opened the door I was faced with probably the school nurse.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Her voice was not exactly the harsh tone he expected.

"I have sort of a condition. I'm not supposed to run but I was late."

This explanation normally did the trick. I didn't like to give details.

"Oh! Do you have a prescription? Do you need medicine?"

"No. I'll be fine if I rest."

"Okay, what kind of condition do you have? I want to be prepared in case you appear in the infirmary again mister…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I hope I don't have to visit the infirmary more than a few times, but I'll probably be visiting the infirmary at least twice this year, miss...?"

"Oh? Sorry, I'm Shizune-san. If you're already expecting to come here I think that are telling the truth but will it be serious?"

"I hope not, just an occasional flu."

"But you are already expecting it? When, then?"

"Before summer on the rainy season, and another when winters gets colder."

"Well it is normal, but what does that have to do with your condition?"

I could tell the woman was nice and competent, but I didn't trust people.

"You understand that it's your first day and you are supposed to be in class right? If you don't give me an explanation I have to report it to the Principal, and your parents will be called."

Dammit can my day get any worse than this?

"You won't tell?"

I would have pulled out my kitten eyes but I don't think they work anymore.

"No. It's the same as doctor-patient confidentiality. However I'll have to check with your parents…"

"NO!", I panicked." Wait it isn't what it looks like, my parents do know of the condition but I don't want them to know that I'm actually having symptoms. I have a heart condition, it's nothing serious but I can't do things like running nonstop for a couple of minutes without feeling that my heart will burst. I don't want my parents to know. I'll call them if I have more symptoms better yet I'll call an ambulance but, please until then don't say anything to them."

"Running for a couple of minutes you say?"

"It's a matter of speech. The doctors told me I can't do sports that will take too much on my heart everything else is fine. I'm also a healthy eater and I don't have any symptoms if I don't stress my heart."

The woman looked at me with a serious look. She scribbled a couple of note in her papers, and then gave them to him.

"This is for your classroom teacher, it will excuse you being late, and this one if for your Gym teacher. Make sure he sees it! He is very strict in a way, and this will excuse you from doing what you think you shouldn't do. Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded.

"Then go, I won't tell your parents."

"Thank you."

I think my heart leaped a couple of beats forward. I was relieved but the thought of my family thinking I might be sick again makes me feel like I have a pit in my stomach.

I put the note to my Gym teacher in my pack so it would be safe. I don't want to take any risks; my parents will understand if I don't get good grades in P.E. My brother wasn't that good at it too, he is good in sports but he lacks stamina. It's what you get when you spent your adolescence eating dango. Itachi is a complete addict to the things, especially when they were covered with that sugary sauce.

I would probably only get a fifteen in that class, less four points than my average. Not that I'm comparing to Itachi, but it drives me crazy when he talks about that he always had twenty in everything except P.E. Damn show off of a brother always says grades don't matter to determine the character of a person, but never lets me live down the fact that my average is less than his.

Sighing I noticed that I had arrived to my classroom. I stopped listening to the teacher calling the names. I slowly pushed the door to the side, facing my teacher first. I walked casually, showing a bit of remorse for interrupting his class while I gave him the nurse's note.

"What's your name?", he asked with a smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke.", I said for the second time this day.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Umino Iruka, we were making the presentations. You interrupted Uzumaki-kun, and since you'll be sitting next to him I think you own him an apology."

I was about to say 'My bad' since I don't like apologizing when I shifted my head and saw who was standing. I knew the name sounded familiar when I saw the face of the kid that was responsible for all my misery.

Uzumaki Naruto was dumbfounded when I send him my deadliest glare.

I can't believe he forgot who I was again.

"Uchiha-kun?"

"Never in my life!"

* * *

><p>I'm waiting for your reviews. Please tell me what you think.<p>

This chapter turned out longer than what I expected. Like twice long, it must be my other fic rubbing out on this one. Please don't expect long chapters, I just started and I'm not sure why I wrote so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"**I can't stand you"**

Would you believe me if I said I didn't want to say that? Yes, I was enraged and I hated him with all my being, but I really didn't want to actually yell. I didn't want problems; unlike my previous school I worked my brain to be accepted by this school because obviously I don't have the money to pay for it!

What would my parents say if I was expelled for something like this? That sample of a person wasn't worth that! And If I was panicking for not knowing what to do, now I know exactly how I'm going to act. I lifted my head a little, glaring at nothing while walking to my seat. I didn't look once to the blonde beside me, and silently I unpacked my things.

The classroom was full and yet I noticed that a tomb would be noisier, while I looked straight at the board. Probably there would be rumors about this… with some luck maybe the fan girls would be discouraged. Right now however I'm grateful for what my brother taught me.

I was never bullied in my live (after the blonde incident), and being a black belt was not the reason for it. Like Itachi once said intimidation is the best weapon to keep people quiet, if they fail to it however just wait until they make the first move and then destroy them.

A situation like that only happened once in my life. Apparently one of my brother's haters thought they could get to him by breaking me in pieces when I was not yet fifteen. Needless to say I was not the one who ended up broken. I didn't give too much attention to it though, at the time I was just in a very foul mood and those guys happened to just make my day.

I don't have anger issues, though I have some sort of sweet spot for revenge. I can't explain it very well, maybe in another life I was an avenger of some sort. I had to let those guys hurt me before I could call the self defense argument otherwise my father would kill me. They sprained my wrist, so I broke their arms in three places on both arms.

It felt great.

So what if it was a couple of dirty moves? They should've have known before hand if I was defenseless or that I had been mobbed by a group of girls that in their mind though that it was alright to shred my favorite shirt for souvenirs.

I'm not an angel, but my actions are justified. All of them! And me being still angry at the blonde that ruined my trust in people and therefore is to blame for me feeling lonely the entire god damned time because of it it's also justified! I don't want revenge on him because I already did in middle school, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him!

The teacher was the first to break the cold atmosphere.

"Uzumaki-kun can you, please start your presentation from the beginning? That way Uchiha-kun will have a lead to follow."

I didn't spare a look at him, but I could feel the gaze on my side.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be sixteen next October. My given name is the same as the protagonist from my godfather's first book. I like ramen a lot just like my mom. I admire my father and one day I want to be like him. I'm always told that I inherited my mother's personality and my father's looks. I normally don't dislike people without a reason but this year I'm opening an exception to the bastard that's sitting next to me. What the hell is your problem?"

The brunet teacher was smiling weakly, it seemed like he would pop out a vein with the anger he was repressing. When the blonde sit, I waited ten seconds to raise myself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm fifteen. My given name which was chosen by my older brother is the same as a popular ninja. My family says I took my looks from my mother though I strangely resemble one of my ancestors that lived one hundred years ago, and who in fact was a ninja. I'm not interested in talking about what I like or my achievements. I hate a lot of things, and especially the blonde dobe that doesn't even remember the person who beat the hell out of him on the first day of middle school."

I smirked when I gazed down on him. I loved the look on his face, when he got up and went for my collar.

"_Teme_, who the hell are you calling dobe?"

His bright blue eyes were cold as ice.

"My mistake, u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi."

I was going to wait until he made the first move.

One hit.

It was all I needed.

However I came to my senses when the teacher faked a cough. Uzumaki let go of me and I almost fainted from panic.

Have I ever mentioned that I'm like another person when I get mad? Seriously… I'm terrified of myself. I never knew how in the world I was able to break somebody's arms in three places. Actually I don't remember. It is all blank. I only know because my brother told me, when I woke up I was in a hospital bed. The doctors had said it was an adrenaline rush, when it stopped my heart beat lowered so much that I lost my conscious.

I sat listening to my breathing and heart beat. My chest pounded too fast, but it was nothing I couldn't control. I had to keep away from him otherwise it would be my funeral, in a very literal sense. I can't risk stressing my heart because of a fight.

I was going to ignore him.

After all I'm better than him; I don't need to fight such a lowlife.

I sat once again determined to ignore everything and everyone. However a part of me wanted to sigh deeply. It wouldn't be this year either that I would have someone to call a friend. Well, at least I had the seat by the window as always. I wish I could erase that clear blue sky or at least paint it grey, while I somewhat listened to the plan of activities for the first semester.

The time seemed to mock me as I sat in on of the cafeteria tables. There was still four hours until I could get out. The fact that the food had a very appetizing sight only made me scorn about it more. Have I mentioned that the cafeteria as a ceiling and walls made of sparkly glass without a single speck of dust? And that the tables and chairs seemed like it just jumped out of a French movie? All white and… just fancy? I was starting to hate this school.

I can't wait to see the bathrooms. Please note the sarcasm. I bet the toilets are made of gold. I should have took Itachi's lead and attend the high school where he went. At least it wasn't snobbish and the installations were also very recent and modern. But noooo… it was two hours away, and the pass would be the double, and the uniform made me look like a scrawny little thing!

Well, Sasuke Uchiha you really are a piece of work, because now you're losing your sanity and your health! Damn this rich, snobbish school and their rich and snobbish students! And damn the person that keeps throwing this god damned papers to my head, DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO KILL YOU?

I pinched the bridge of my nose remembering that I had a heart condition. I just needed to see the bright side… there was a vegetarian meal that included rice balls and tomato… and the person that is currently throwing papers at me will soon have to eat and I'll have some peace. I could make it. I'm stubborn and proud so I'll definitely make it. Just four hours more.

This time I shifted my head and grabbed the ball made of paper taking a peek at the genius who was confusing me with a bin. I really should've guessed it would be that blonde dobe. Again I repressed my anger and did some breathing exercises. My heart and sanity really don't need this.

After eating quickly I made my way to the outside, leaving the tray in its proper place. I thought of exploring the school a bit more. The bathrooms were on my mind however I wanted to check something else.

The corridors were full of light due to the big windows which seemed to be cleaned every two hours. The signs were easy to understand, and everything was in its place perfectly cleaned. No students other than himself were seen in this part of the school.

The instructions lead him into the opposite side of the school to a big wooden door with the sign 'Library' written in a cursive writing. The person who designed this school had really good taste in wood. It wasn't even painted; it was simply a massive polished carved oak door, with elegant door knobs. If the inside was as nice as the outside, maybe there was still hope to this school.

Normally a person would think that libraries were dark and dusty. That was exactly how this one looked. I looked up to the only sources of light, two pairs of old windows who were dusty. The room was huge, filled with at least eight bookcases properly tagged, with four meters tall. I think I found heaven. The wood was the same as the door, perfectly polished and massive, built to last for hundreds of years. I wondered if these books were also old or recent.

I looked at my wrist watch disappointed that I would only have thirty minutes to explore this place. I knew for sure I would spend most of my time here, studying or reading or simply dozing by the big windows. I liked it; the silence and peace, and there were so many corners where I could hide if someone decided to drop by. When I noticed a stair made of wood that lead to a balcony and more shelves on the wall on top of the entrance door I gasped in awe.

It was perfect. I ran upstairs noticing the thick layer of dust that my fingers caught. My feet lifted up the dust as I walked. I could see everything from up the balcony, and I smirked to the thought that if I wanted nobody would see me if I lied down. From the big window in front of me I could see a bit of the trees outside. I kept going all the other way to the end of the balcony only to find another staircase.

I changed my mind, I loved this school.

Strangely enough however, this staircase led me to another door, this one was smaller. I tried to open it but I wasn't able to. I would have to leave that mystery for another time.

The rest of my day was not as pleasant as my lunch had been. The dobe kept throwing papers at my head until the very last second. I almost made it. Almost. But in that last second I lost my temper and I finally read what was written inside.

From all the things, it had to be a challenge letter. That dobe really had the nerve. If it was a beating he wanted I wasn't going to deny it. The bell rang and I followed him outside. I noticed that the school was indeed big, if I had less memory I would've been lost on my way back as we walked through one bush after the other.

He stopped in the middle of a terrain made of low grass. It was a perfect spot for a fight. I stepped the low grass ring putting my bag near a tree. I stepped a little closer and then stopped waiting for him to move first. This probably wouldn't take much of my time; I could make it to the five thirty train, and I would be home by dinner time.

He makes his move. I blocked the kick to my head with ease however I could tell he had gotten stronger than the last time. I let him practice his moves, while I blocked him or avoided them. It was a clumsy style type, too much energy was spent in simple moves, he didn't measure the strength and he was very unpredictable. It had a bit of judo foundations but the rest seemed liked ordinary street fight movements.

I was expecting him to get tired after the ludicrous moves he made; however he seemed to have a long standing battery. I had analyzed enough, though I wasn't sure I would be able to avoid all those elaborated punches. He was bound to make a mistake with that technique. I made my first attack, and as expected I didn't hit. It wasn't its function. It was simply leverage for the sequence of my moves. Any idiot would know that you shouldn't let your opponent see your movements even if they are unpredictable.

I made a five locked sequence, which made the blonde back away into a tree with the last kick I threw. He wasn't happy if the piercing gaze was of any indication. I replied with my infamous glare learned from the older generation.

"I really can't stand you!", he spit at me with short breath.

"Save your breath, you'll need it!"

He jumped at me using the tree as an impulse I was prepared to avoid him and let him fall on his face. However something went wrong with my plan.

My feet got tangled in something making me tripped as I was about to avoid him. He grabbed me and the impulse made as roll down all the way to the other side. I was dizzy when I got up with my eyes closed in pain and I felt something press against my lips. The pressure became stronger with muffled sounds of pain escaping my mouth.

I finally opened my eyes to see the blonde's eyes open in shock.

My first kiss though accidental tasted like miso ramen.

* * *

><p>Like I said you shouldn't expect long chapters from this story. I'm sorry that I took so long but I wrote the two chapters from 'miracle is an understatement' which made nineteen pages all together.<p>

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"**Move your cute little ass"**

I don't remember how I got home. My body was on auto-pilot the all time since the incident to the moment I closed the door of my house behind me. It was a strange feeling to realize that you were already home when the only thing you remember is the first time your lips were stolen because of an accident.

My mother was the first to greet, telling me right away that Itachi would be late due to work and my dad was on duty, while I nodded and went to my room. My head was still blank, but at least I could hear my thoughts again. The first thing I did was to leave my bag prepared for school tomorrow and undress.

I only wanted to sleep the stress I've been put with today, dinner forgotten. I was lying down in my couch with two blankets already over my head ready to pass out when my mom called me for dinner. I sat straight up, remembering I didn't want to raise more questions than needed and headed to the kitchen three feet away from where I stood.

Already knowing that my mom found me tired, I told her that my day had been long, beginning with the chase early in the train station and so on. She was satisfied with my explanation.

And before you point out the fact that I lied to her, let me tell you that I do not lie… Ever! I simply don't say what I don't need to say.

Idiotic questions like 'how are you?' are quickly ignored because obviously it's a routine question with no other meaning to it. What I hate the most are pick up lines though. I found out with disappointment that this issue saw no gender, though I heard them more from senior girls.

Once a group of college girls saw me in the bus station waiting and offered to drive me to school with the phrase: 'Hey cutie you look lost want someone to drive you in the right way?'.

I almost hurled.

And now I know without a doubt the reason why.

I found out today with a hundred percent sure that I'm gay.

Now in my room, lying down under the blankets I recalled the feeling of being kissed. I had liked it, and for me hating the guts of the guy who kissed me and still like it can only mean one thing, hence the previous conclusion.

Don't get me wrong, until now I could only suspect. Keyword: suspecting. My brother came out of the closet young, I still loved him and I never reacted badly to him loving another guy. I knew I was a child back then but I wasn't fazed whatsoever. My brother was my brother, he could love whoever he what as long as that made him happy.

What doesn't make me so happy though is that he doesn't shut up about his sex life. Of course he doesn't talk about it while mom and dad are in the house. I knew he had lost his virginity right on his twentieth birthday, not even a year ago, because he came home the next day proud and smiling like an idiot. Ever since that day, in our free time together, part of that time is spent with him bragging about his sex life. Which as disturbing as it is does not disgust me in the least.

After that I wondered.

I wouldn't care if the person that was destined to be with me was a male or a female, because love is blind. Gender is not supposed to be a barrier to love. So instead of being restricted to one team, I thought I would be bisexual or simply with no interest in either gender until I was sure of my tendency.

The factors never revealed a solid lead. I never liked the girls that chased after me, but neither did I like the boys in my class. Nothing caught my eye really. I never went beyond observation, because I really hate people and touching or any other form of interaction. My brother pokes my forehead, my mother hugs me and my dad says good job, that's all the interaction I need.

That kiss was physical evidence that I definitely swing for a team, and now the remaining question was: 'Do I also swing for the other team?'. I knew I wouldn't know that unless I wanted to risk my neck, which I didn't. This kind of revelation is something that should happen once in a lifetime.

I'm satisfied to know at least what I know now.

The rest would come eventually, but now I only want to sleep.

* * *

><p>Arriving to school this morning I realized that there were no fan girls waiting. I almost danced my way to the classroom singing halleluiah, in my mind I actually did. I was in a good mood when I sat at my desk and started to take out my books.<p>

I didn't even glance to my side, even though I knew he wouldn't be there. I don't want my day spoiled, although now that I thought about it… I didn't get my lips disinfected after I kissed him. I hope that I didn't caught whatever that dobe had. No, I'm not ignorant but you can get hepatitis from sharing saliva, though it hadn't been that much and which is not the point since I'm talking about his stupidity.

When the classroom was already full (dobe included), I looked at my watch to verify that it was indeed already past the class hour. I thought it was strange, though I concluded that the teacher was probably indisposed. I looked at my schedule, since I still didn't know the teacher's name. History it seemed, was lectured by… you got to be kidding me! I read the kanji again in hopes that I was wrong.

I started to pray to whatever god there was on this earth, because there was no mistake. There was only one person with that name in this small world of mine.

Kakashi Hatake.

He was supposed to be a middle school teacher and he was a friend of the family. He had paid a good amount of my medical bills, though I only got to know him when I was twelve. He kept an eye on me all the three years I spent in my middle school.

If I so what coughed he would reach his phone and dial my parents' number the next second.

If I fell during P.E. the next second I would find myself in his arms being carried like a princess (as he said to my embarrassment) while taking me to the nurse.

If for some reason I didn't look fine he would call my parents and he would take the day off to take me to the hospital or his house according to his patience.

I'm betting my freaking life that this was Itachi's doing. Not that I don't like him, he's a very nice person, though a third class pervert, but I don't want him breathing on my neck.

Of course I should also mention that he wasn't like that until one day in my first year of middle school, I collapsed while going down the stairs. I didn't break anything, but it was a winter day and the cold floor alone had been enough to raise my temperature sky rocket, while I was unconscious.

I had what my doctor said a relapse. I was still in the middle of growing in general, and growing defenses to the outside world. I was vulnerable to viruses which I hadn't become immune to during childhood. A simple cold if not controlled meant that I could get pneumonia again.

My parents knew that, but Kakashi didn't. When he learned that I could get sick again all color had run away from his face. I could see because I was in the same room. Since then he gave me what he called the 'princess treatment' while I was under his watch. I hated when he called me 'Sasuke-chan', or 'hime-chan', but he loved him when he brought me rice balls and tomatoes during lunch.

However right now, I didn't want to see him.

I picked my phone and wallet and I made a run for it. If I was lucky enough he would be still on his way to the classroom. I would wait for my next class in the old library. Walking quickly to the door, I opened it and… I closed it right the split second I saw that half covered face and smiling eyes of my teacher. When I blocked the door with my back I was aware that some people had noticed my strange behavior.

The freaking pervert had been waiting outside to catch me and mess with me. I wanted to scream in frustration knowing the incoming hell I was about to experience.

God why do you hate me?

I'm not religious or anything just so you know, but me being alive is a miracle and… I really don't think I should be talking about my beliefs when I'm about to be scarred for life… again.

"Good morning class!", (the pervert had used the other door!)" I'm Kakashi Hatake your history teacher, and Hime-chan if you go out that door I'll call your parents and I'll take you to the hospital."

He did not just call me hime-chan in front of all these people, did he? Oh, God I hate you! You freaking cruel god! Kill me now and I might just forgive you instead of ripping you limb from limb!

"Hime-chan, move your cute little ass before I change my mind."

I moved from the door only to look straight in his eyes.

"Call me hime-chan again and before you're convicted for sexual harassment the guards will find you strangled in the cell."

"Aren't you frisky? Now, now don't be so mad. I can only imagine what you would do to me if I told you about my relationship with your brother."

I'm sorry did he just say that he and Itachi… no keep your cool. Itachi is dating his sweet heart from high school. Don't play his game.

"Does his boyfriend know? Because he's the jealous type and he almost murdered a pervert that groped my brother in the subway, it was front news in the papers."

"I know I was the pervert, Kisame has a mean right hook. I was just judging if he was a good boyfriend. It's so good to catch up isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"It's good to know that you still prey on fish that you can't catch."

"In my defense in your family runs the gene of 'very cute bottoms'."

"I bet Kisame would love to know that you said that about Itachi because if you think that his right hook is mean than his left is going to leave you beaten to a pulp on the roadside. If he does less I won't acknowledge him as my brother-in-law."

"Is it my impression or have you gotten more vicious during spring vacation?"

I just needed to deliver the last blow to win this conversation.

"Yes, but at least I'll still be here tomorrow. The same can't be said for you."

Take that pervert!

"You're so cruel. What happened to the cute little Sasuke?"

"You know very well that he died."

For other people this phrase didn't mean anything.

In my family including friends it was enough to leave things sour. Kakashi was no exception, since he didn't make a comeback while I went to sit again.

I was very aware of the looks I was getting. If I was lucky they would remember my big bad brother-in-law if they dared to ill-talk me or my brother.

Even though I ignored the blonde, I still saw that I was perking his interest. In the good or bad way I didn't know.

For now I was stuck in a class with dead pervert walking and things didn't look like they would get any better

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lateness. I hope you laugh as much as I did in this chapter. Poor Kakashi is also in for a long day.<p>

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four**

"**I like your toe nails"**

I would love to know why I always get right when it comes to guess my incoming hell and yet I can't get the numbers of the lottery right.

Whatever God that is out there it sure is cruel.

So my usual bets were surprise test with five questions, plus homework for the week, plus 'I love your cute pout' from Kakashi when I glowered at him for no reason, and last but not least 'Hime-chan will be class president who's in favor?', (which nobody voted against not even the dobe who kept grinning).

I got everything right.

Where's my million?

Right, keep dreaming Uchiha! I'm definitely paying for a past life where I was the incarnation of evil, I mean common what the hell did I do wrong in this life to deserve all the bad things that happen to me?

Moving along… the moment that bell rings I'll put my cute little ass moving as fast as I can to get out of here before I hear 'Hime-chan will you be a dear and walk with me to the teacher's lounge for a chat?'.

For the ones that think that this is the code for sexual harassment, it isn't. It's the code for 'you are hearing some little truths, little mister. You do not get to say or imply that you are dying or even ill, if I so hear those words again I'll sent you to quarantine and you'll lose your scholarship for not attending classes'.

Basically this is the code to run like hell the pervert is going to lecture you.

It's not pretty when a cheerful pervert gets serious. Especially when the pervert in question loves you like you're their own kid.

Take this advice from someone that knows.

And that was the bell right now.

I cleared my table, picking up my stuff and ran to the door when I heard the word 'Hime-chan'. I did not, repeat, did not stop until I was in a safe area aka old library.

Having a ten minutes break before the next class was very handy. I could hide and check my schedule with enough time to grab a bite out of my lunch while avoiding certain people and perverts.

My eyes were instantly drawn to my Tuesday classes. After History I had P.E then Math, after that it was lunch break and Art. Somehow I get the feeling that this day is going to be my most hated day of the week. Seriously, first you're emotionally scarred and then physically exhausted and eventually mentally inapt and last but not least tortured with drawing skills that you do not have. Shouldn't Art be an optional class? Why did I choose it again?

Never mind.

And now that I think about it, do you have to change in public lockers like in normal schools or do we have personal cabinets? Okay, I want a cabinet. Seriously, and it should have a lock… better yet retina identification.

You want my reason? Remember about me being cornered by a girl in the male public lockers and my virginity was saved by a guy from the swimming club? Yeah, that happened on the third year of my middle school, the day I decided I should lose the full body towel and stick with the smaller version.

What can I say? God loves to scare me.

Full length body towels for life!

I have said towel in my bag.

In my defense it's better to be mocked about using long towels than being mocked about looking like a girl. And before you say anything, nobody ever dared to comment on the length of my towel during middle school and I doubt that it'll begin this year. However that might have something to do with me always being the last one in the lockers to support this life style. I'll let you be the judge of that.

I was going to be late on purpose, and me being gay is not the excuse for not wanting to undress in the male lockers full of very straight guys. I mean there's nothing to look at! Though I do want to see if the dobe is as broad as I think he is… and no it's not checking out I just can't stand to lose to an idiot, with air for brains.

Damnit! Now I want to go.

Again I'm not going to check out on anyone.

When I arrived to the lockers I was very disappointed. No personal cabinets. I thought this was a rich school. They probably spent too much money on the polished marble bathroom floor; there were no golden toilets either.

With the corner of my eye I spotted the dobe near his friends at the farthest corner near the door to the gym, while I made sure I would be far from them. I really didn't want to start changing but it would look unnatural if I didn't.

My complex was getting out of hand. That's what I realized when I attempted to take my shirt off. I thought in the beginning that it was my buttons that were too stubborn and small until I realized that my hands weren't really moving.

I considered going into the only private place there but…

Forget it. I should get rid of this complex before it's too late and the best way to do it was to change in a room full of strangers. Maybe it's too much of a big step… I should try it at home first. I hate myself I really do but why the hell should I be afraid of what other people think?

I changed my clothing.

To my relief there were no comments.

When I was about to enter the gym I remembered my discharge note from the nurse. I went back to get it and put it in my pocket. The first thing I noticed was that the boys were drooling over the girls, who were wearing shorts. Seriously they make me feel ashamed of being in the same gender as them.

"Sasuke-kun!", a blonde girl waved at me.

I should probably tell them that I'm gay, but I doubt that it would make any difference. But seriously using something that short? I freak out when I wear those that are above my knees and at least a half of them are using what it could be underwear! I said I was ashamed of being of the same gender of those perverts but both girls and boys are shameless and perverts. I wish I had been born a plant!

"HELLO YOUTHFULL YOUTH!"

I had to choke a scream when I saw that green monster. I smirked when I heard the dobe scream like a girl. The highlight of my day.

"Welcome! I'm your gym teacher Maito Guy. Although our classes will be full of dynamic and extreme energy today we will simply test your physical aptitudes."

Dynamic and extreme energy? The nurse wasn't kidding when she said the teacher was nuts.

"Now DO A HUNRED LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!"

"YES! GUY SENSEI!"

I'm sorry did he just say a hundred? And who the hell is that mini clone? Thank god I have a dismissal note.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Sensei, I don't think it's humanly possible to run a hundred laps. And I think we should start with measuring and weighting, Shizune-san said so."

I knew that voice very well. It was Sakura Haruno. She was one of the girls with the shorts. She gave me a smile which I bluntly ignored. That girl was annoying but it seemed that she could control herself better now. I still remember the time she pushed the other girls that dared to sit next to me out of their chairs, when she wasn't too busy trying to be the teacher's pet to impress me.

"Me and Ino will help measuring and weighting."

I see he's still the teacher's pet. It annoys me when I know she isn't that nice. I still recall when she pulled a fist full of hairs from a girl and the teacher didn't believe the culprit had been her. Everyone in the class saw but kept quiet because they were afraid she would do the same to them. The only that was worst was Yamanaka Ino. She was another piece of work. She got the boys that liked her doing everything for her. And I mean everything. They were both best of their classes and that's why nobody ever pointed a finger to them back then.

And they still were surprised when I said no to both of them. Seriously the prejudice of men not knowing that no means _no_ isn't restricted to men alone. In my opinion woman are more vicious.

I'm not being an idiot. Women are sweet but deep down they are beasts. Look at my mother. She's the nicest mom in the world and I love her but when she gets mad, and I mean really mean mad which I only saw it happen twice, she's able to break someone's arm and she almost choke someone to death. Both the situations had been extreme, but she still his able to rip someone's wind pipe as she told me once and still be my loving mother.

Don't tell me otherwise. Loving moms' are no joke especially when it comes to their kids. And that is why women are wolf dressed as sheep, some more sheep than wolf and vice-versa but still.

I went to sit on the bench since it would take a while before I was called. It seemed that the teacher would divide the class into teams as soon as they finished with weighing and measuring. When it's my turn I will show my dismissal note and sit again in my spot. I'm not going to do anything that crazy teacher wants.

I was watching the line when I noticed that a girl that was one of the two that was not wearing shorts gave a note to the teacher. He nod and she left for the bench on the other end a couple of meters far from me. Somehow I knew that what she had was serious and not an excuse. Our eyes met and she was quick to avoid me. My curiosity faded when I thought that maybe she was another fan girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

I got up not very happy that I had to go over to them. It's well known that pushy girls… can't keep their mouth shut in front of a crush.

"Hey Sasuke-kun I heard you had a rough time in the train station.", the blonde said.

"Can you take your shoes and socks off? I know you'll still be tall without them.", Haruno said.

She was definitely better at the self control. I was about to take out the first sock when I suddenly remembered that I couldn't take them out.

"Have you ever thought of becoming a model? God you're so gorgeous! I swear you could become an idol.", Yamanaka commented.

I really wasn't listening to hear.

No I don't have a complex about my feet it's just that… well see for yourself.

Taking out the sock made the girls shut up. They were probably stunned to see their crush's toes painted in deep red nail polish. I really like the work Itachi did, especially the black three comas in black. You remember about what I said about spending time with my brother and part of that time is spent with him talking about sex? Well the other part is painting each other's toes while watching movies.

I don't want to hear any comments about how gay that is women do it all the time and it's great for bonding. And the fact that it was very gay, I know it is that's exactly the point why I showed it to them.

By the time I pulled out the second sock I had to wake them out of their thoughts.

"Are you measuring or not?"

I really wanted to laugh at their faces.

"168cm", Yamanaka said.

"52.2 kilos.", Sakura replied right after.

I was about to leave when I noticed that everyone was looking at my toes. Uzumaki especially was with his mouth open wide.

"No way he's taller than me!", the blond finally said.

Really not the point you, usuratonkachi! I PAINT MY FREAKING TOES AND YOU FREAK ABOUT MY HEIGHT?

I walked to the teacher to give the dismissal note and went to the benches with all the class looking at my toes. When I sat on the bench the girl from earlier was looking at me with interest.

"I-I li-ke your to-o-es.", she gagged shyly.

Really…

* * *

><p>For the people who didn't guess. That was Hinata.<p>

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

"**Gay pride"**

It was interesting to say the least. I made an acquaintance, a female acquaintance no less. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and she is very shy and has a heart defect. She told me so after a few trade of sentences. I told her my heart wasn't in top shape either.

She had been the first person to which I said that willingly. I actually talked for thirty after that with her. I never knew that talking with somebody else could be so pleasant. I mean she practically told me her life and I think I did the same too.

Hinata is an older sister, I guess that is why I like her and feel so comfortable. She was no female version of Itachi but she gave off the feeling that a caring and devoted older sibling has and the best part was she didn't have a crush on me!

Can you imagine that?

I already love her in a very fraternal way. And we're going to paint each other's toes in the next class of P.E later that week to commemorate and pass the time. I already had the perfect color in my mind for her toes and nails. It was the first time I ever enjoyed a P.E class like this and I knew I would enjoy them a lot for the rest of the year.

However my comfort and relaxed time ended when I was called by my teacher to play because there was one player missing. I remembered I was not totally dismissed from this class, I still had a grade on it and that's why I got up from my sit.

I didn't even know what I was going to play until I saw a basketball jumping towards me. I smiled which was a nice way to say I was smirking. I'm very good at sports, and basketball had two requirements for being great at the game which I had: speed and accuracy. Although I don't like this kind of sport because teamwork is overrated, people. That's why I like kendo better than team sports.

Now I just needed to remember the face's of my team members which I must say it did seem promising. My gym teacher quickly introduced me to them: Juugo, Suiguetsu, Manguetsu and Karin. There were a total of four teams with five members each. Hinata was the only on the bench.

I must say I loved when everyone's mouth opened wide enough to fit a basketball in it, when in exactly five minutes I got the ball and made the first basket in a blink of an eye.

Yeah, I'm that fast!

How do you think I manage to run away from my fan girls every time?

Of course I had loud ovations coming from the girls after a few seconds of owe. The first match had been easy for three reasons: Ino was too distracted ogling me to play decently; two of the three boys, a fat one and one who walked while dribbling were pathetic; and the last two remains of the team a girl named Amano and a boy named Shin were below average.

After ten minutes playing we won 30-0.

I saw the second match between the deadlast's team and that freak in green jumpsuit's team. I got to say it was a very breath taking game even when I thought the game was decided. Lee's team (I think that's his name) had above average players, all of them, even the girl TenTen while the dobe was stuck with Sakura, a girl named Shion who didn't know how to play and a brunet named Sai that could hardly keep up with the run. Besides that idiotic blonde the only who played well was a red haired boy.

Neji and Lee however got into an argument and Kiba got distracted when the disgusting blond farted in his face. God he really had done it! I couldn't believe my eyes but my nose told me it was very true. In the end they won with a big amount of luck.

It was then that I realized that my recent friend had a flaw. It had happened while the dobe had looked our way and Hinata blushed red, and I mean red not pink. She was redder than my favorite kind of tomatoes and that was pretty hard since I like the small red one's better.

It doesn't take a genius to figure this one out.

I guess I prefer it this way other than her fawning over me.

At that time I put my hand over her eyes, I didn't want her to have a heart attack and die right then. It was what I told her when I did that. The poor girl nodded and thanked me. It was my pleasure only. I don't want a possible friend to end up in the claws of a brainless blond that wouldn't notice her crush even if she died right there. I mean this quite literally.

The dobe's team played right away against Ino's team. They won with ease even if they were tired.

My team went next. We played against Lee's team. It made me sweat this time but in the end my team one. This was however the second time in two days that I had trouble breathing. I remembered that if I had a panic attack then I wouldn't be able to breathe at all, so I calmly sat down next to Hinata and took deep breaths.

There was no surprise when Ino's team lost for the third and last time against Lee's team.

I was definitely going to win against that dobe. I was dead set on it. And for the one's that think my word of choice is interesting or funny… let's just say that it was an abbreviation for I'm going to win or die trying quite to the literal side since I can't stress my heart for stupid things like this but I was going to for a matter of principal.

I gave all I got. I ran faster than I could, I even might have deliberately winked to Sakura so she would lose the ball to me, since Naruto was also playing a bit dirty as well. I avoided the red haired kid as much as possible because he was a freaking wall even if he was smaller than me. When Suiguetsu and Karin started to fight and managed to lose the ball to Naruto who made their fifth basket I almost seethed in rage and attacked mercilessly.

In the end we tied, just when I was about to snatch the ball out of the idiot's hands. Our gym teacher dismissed us after saying our positions, my team and the idiot's were tied in first place with two wins and a tie, in second was Lee's team with two losses and a win, and in last came Ino's team with three losses.

I said one last word to Hinata before gladly going to the showers. I was not in a great mood because having tied was not winning in my opinion but loosing. Of course that I then recalled that I had bigger problems than tying a game. I went straightly to the bench near my locker and I lied down listening to the sound of my breathing and heart beat. With one arm across my eyes and one across my stomach I ignored the rest of the world.

Every breath I took was only the enough for my hungry lungs to continue working to steady my breathing. It seemed for an eternity until it was even. I was very aware that I was being loud with every breath I took to stabilize my breathing therefore the arm across my eyes. I was embarrassed but at least people had the decency to ignore my state or at least I thought so when I cleared my view and saw my team members looking at me.

"You ok?", Manguetsu asked.

I nodded a bit surprised, making Juugo and Manguetsu smile and go back to their lockers. I got up, imitating them. I was going to wait until I was the last but that didn't mean I couldn't prepare the things for the shower, starting with my… very short towel. WHAT THE HELL? Where's my towel? My all body covering towel. Ok, it's no big deal nobody's going to see anyway because I'm going to shower last.

That's when I noticed a white note folded in two.

_Dear little brother,_

_I took the liberty of changing your cherished towel for this smaller version. As your big brother I respect your privacy and intimacy but I also need to know if there are potential threats to your virtue. That said I need you to be the bait and if someone gets frisky and decides to come on to you let me know so I can take care of it. _

_P.S.: In case of them ganging up on you… Just say that your big brother Itachi is capable of commiting mass murder._

_P.P.S.: Kakashi will also help me with the mass murder._

I was… what's the word? Speechless? I mean did my brother just tell me I should be a bait to catch another gay guy? How does that work? And protect my virtue? My brother really needs to learn some words from the twentieth first century. And AHA I knew Kakashi was here because Itachi told him to.

I molded the paper into a ball and toss it to the inside of my bag, because I was not going to be bait for anything. Which just reminded me.. I still had to tell my brother that I was gay, but knowing him he already knew it before even I did therefore the god damned note and the towel. Said towel didn't seem like it could possibly cover anything.

Sighing I sat on the bench and decided to do the homework Kakashi had appointed. It was an assignment about an historical character from our town at our choice that should be two or five pages long. I immediately thought about doing the assignment about my great-great-granduncle, the one which I had inherited my looks and had been a ninja while alive. It would be something interesting to work with.

I put my notebook back in my bag. There was no point in starting a work if you did not have the data and appropriate materials and environment.

That's when I noticed that Juugo was standing close to me already with a towel around his waist. I knew in less than a second that he was worried due to my display of not so great health and wanted to make sure I was being watched in case something happened. He did seemed the type that was big and had a kind heart but was too tall, scary and quiet to have friends.

He was harmless, and I was touched. It seemed that I had made one more friend that day. The best thing about him was that he didn't need to speak for me to understand him I think he thought the same about me. Having a big body guard was an incentive for me to go with the towel around my waist without feeling too much bothered.

In the showers there were still half a dozen of guys including Manguetsu and Suiguetsu to who had been there for a long time.

"Don't you think you've been there long enough.", the idiot was there too.

"It's cold water.", said Manguetsu.

"You said something?", said Suiguetsu.

It was hard to see family resemblances, I thought as I got in the shower with Juugo occupying the one next to me. The showers were separated by a wall but I could easily spot Juugo's bright hair.

"Hey, did you know my younger brother has a crush on you?", Manguetsu asked.

I was a bit caught in surprise with that.

"OI, MANGUETSU!"

"It's a funny story actually. He thought you were a girl until last year. You were in the same middle school and he watched you going out of the shower in the boys' lockers after his swimming club activities…"

I just remembered Suiguetsu was the guy I owed my virginity to.

"There was no day he wouldn't talk about the girl from kendo that used the boy's lockers room. You should've seen his face when he arrived home after he found out you were a guy."

"It wasn't my fault! He wore a towel that covered him from his chest to his ankles."

"I don't know why you didn't ask him out though. He has a cute ass."

"I'm not a homo you half assed excuse for a brother!"

"Fine, then you won't mind me dating him."

HOLD IT!

Was I just asked out?

"Will you go out with me, princess?"

"I will if you stop calling me that!", I said in retaliation.

I got out of the bath with everyone's eyes on me as if the painted toes hadn't been a pointer to which way I swung for. Since it hadn't been the first time I was asked out I walked as if nothing had happened and started to get dressed.

I was walking to my math class when it downed on me that I had been asked out by a guy… and I had said yes, in front of my male colleagues.

I ran towards the teachers' lounge because I had no idea if that guy had been serious or not because I hadn't been…

Or was I?

* * *

><p>Any thoughts?<p>

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

"**Here, kitty, kitty…"**

Honestly I don't know why I'm standing in front of the teacher's lounge when my math class starts in five minutes. Wait, yes I do. I'm here because my brother and that lousy excuse for a teacher are plotting on my back to protect me from getting a… boyfriend?

Okay, this just sounded so wrong… and not because of the obvious reason.

The fact is not that they don't want me to have a boyfriend it's that they just don't want me to have…

Let me try this again.

They just don't want me doing those things with my supposed boyfriend. And don't make that look you know what I'm talking about! I'm sorry if I'm too… you know what, forget it. When I decide to talk about _it_ I will. In fact, when I start to talk about _it_ you will be so fed up, you will have to do the same I do when I listen to Itachi and that's plotting his death while nodding my head.

Anyway I'm not planning on getting a boyfriend any time soon. Besides being a distraction I would probably have four people holding a gun against his head.

I stood my ground as one of the teachers asked me why I wasn't in class. When I asked for Kakashi he told me he had left a while ago. Just my luck, the day I choose to look for him is the day he decides to be punctual.

Running down the halls isn't exactly allowed but I think they'll excuse me this time. Fortunately I have a great sense of direction, I only need to see my surroundings once to know here to go the next time.

My math class was on the other side of school, I just needed to run in a straight path across the patio to the building and climb the stairs to the second floor.

Great.

Note the sarcasm.

I just had P.E and now I had to run three hundred meters. The day just keeps getting better.

* * *

><p>Do you know when you're having a bad day? I mean a bad day is a bad day but compared is not a big deal and months later you forget about it. I'm talking about a <em>bad<em> day, one of those days where you are forced to remember all of the bad things that happened in your life and makes you feel like utter crap. Have you ever had one of those?

I had just left the Art Class to talk to Kakashi to give him some of my mind. With which I mean threat him and curse at him, while having a sharp object pointed at him, although I was in a good mood.

I found out that I like drawing and painting, although I'm not that great. It's relaxing and after the stress I went through this morning I really had needed it.

Of course that now, that little therapy had been completely eradicated from my spirit while being filed with anger and hate.

I'm surrounded by older students, right now, all of them with the intent of putting me on my place, or so they said. Normally this meant that they were incredibly stupid, or they simple didn't hear the _dark_ part of the rumors that make me famous.

The most famous rumor going around about me according to the male gender version is that I'm an arrogant rich girlfriend thief that looks down on everyone and knows how to fight.

I don't have anything to say about being arrogant or about looking down on people since it's true from their point of view. I simply don't care about anyone else period, I hate people. Now, about the rich part I can deny it because it is a lie. The girlfriend thief is also something that I can't deny completely, because from their point of view I'm a thief, from my point of view… I'M GAY WHAT DO YOU THINK?

This rumor as you can verify makes me get into this situations. That's not the thing that upsets me; unfortunately this is very common for me. What upset me was the words they choose in their attempt to humiliate me.

Until a moment ago I could have swore that I had heard it all. And I mean all, from the most stupid reasons to simply pathetic excuses to throw a punch. Never one of them had gotten to me, but those words weren't true.

_"You know, if you had died years ago you wouldn't have to beg for mercy after we're done with you."_

_"You could just drop dead now and make us a favor though."_

_"A favor him? I bet he would do anything for a favor, his all family did, but unless it involves money he won't drop soon."_

_"Your family had to whore themselves out, right? You were in the hospital for like ages, I bet they (…)"_

"_(…) Is that why his brother is gay?(...)" _

_"(…) Must be(...)"_

After that my brain shut down. It would've been just fine if they had just insulted me. It was fine if they had just told me to go die. Insulting_ my family _is not something I could forgive or ignore!

Because truth be told I'm not sure if that is a lie. My parents said friends had helped but who in their right mind would pay hospital bills for four years to keep a dying boy alive? Moreover the only family friend I knew was Kakashi. And he is practically a freaking hobo, living in a tiny apartment with practically zero appliances and I knew part of that was my fault! And who am I kidding? Kakashi is the _only_ friend of my family!

It's my entire fault!

But that doesn't give them the right to bad talk my family.

I'm sure I already said something about my temper. The time I broke someone's arm in three places after that someone annoyed me. The thing is I'm not annoyed. I'm mad and about to do something that will get me expelled because I was not going to let them have the happiness of giving the first punch.

I remember waiting for just one last word and then all went blank.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I deduce that I'm just dreaming, and this dream was a follow up of a nightmare because suddenly I was in an all different place in a perspective that told me that I was lying on my back. I expect to wake up, but as I start to voluntarily move my body I panic because I realized I wasn't dreaming.<p>

I tried to get up, but someone pushed me down which only made me panic more, making me squeeze the arm attached to the hand that was forcing my torso to lay still.

"Don't get up."

I recognized where I was, I recognized the voice, and at this point all I wanted to do was to throw up, although the part of my brain that still functioned told me that I had nothing in my stomach to accomplish that task.

I was scratching him. I wanted him to let go, so I kept forcing my nails into his skin, while trying to ease my breathing. All I thought about was breathing. Closing my eyes seemed natural; I couldn't face reality while panicking so why should I see it?

After an eternity I finally sensed that my breathing was showing signs of being even in a few more minutes. I felt terribly cold and wet and wished I could find my blanket for warmth, anything else would be a poor substitute. I also wished that I was alone, because I would be imitating a cat in the next minutes.

Itachi called it kitty after effect. Like it says after I get remotely sick, I act like a 'backed into a corner' sick cat. It's something I do unconscientiously so until Itachi named it I didn't know I did it. I start by physically getting away from people around, even when they intend well. When they start to get close I hiss and show my teeth, not figuratively speaking, mind you. And if people touched me I scratched and bit hard and this part unfortunately was not a manner of speech. With age I started to add kicking and kneeing.

Right now all my body screamed at me to run and hide. And after my brain agreed I did. I manage to land a kick on him unintentionally while escaping into the nearest corner of the infirmary room.

"What the hell, bastard that hurt."

Crouching between the wall and a cabinet, I looked at the blue eyed blond that looked at me with obvious exasperation. I hated that he was staring at me, but I couldn't look away in case he decided to move closer. I didn't want him to get closer, but the idiot didn't understand that. I started to look around looking for escaping routes but I found myself trapped.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't want to hurt him for some reason. I didn't want to scratch him when he reached to me, so I was left with only one option.

Itachi and Kakashi would never let me hear the end of it again, as I started to ungracefully climb the cabinet making flasks of medicine jingle. I did not look at the blond, while I made myself somewhat comfortable on top of the dusty cabinet. It would've have been easier if I still had my body from two years ago, but fortunately I was slim enough for this cabinet in particular.

I rubbed the ribs that had been smashed against the corner of the cabinet unmercifully during my hasty climb. I was still cold and uncomfortable, but what made me more upset was the stupid look the moron was giving me. I glared in response knowing that he was thinking that I was crazy and he was right to think so because I am acting like a crazy person but it's not my fault.

We keep staring at each other.

I'm shivering from cold and I want him to go away.

"Go away.", I finally mutter.

"No. Come down here."

"No."

"Shizune-san said you should stay in bed."

He didn't care about what anyone said at this point.

"She's calling your parents…"

_Dammit_, it's the only thing that comes to my mind. What am I going to do? Were they already here? They would see me up here!

"… and my parents too."

I looked down to him again. What he said didn't make sense to me.

"Why?"

"Humm, because we beat up five other kids and sent them to the hospital?"

My heart skipped a beat. I was going to be expelled! I was going to be expelled and my parents are coming. I'm going to be…

"What do you mean with _we_?"

"You don't remember?"

I kept quiet. I was scared, and I was starting to feel sick again.

He was about to tell me something, but before he could I saw my brother on the door, and I immediately cowered at the look he gave me.

"Sasuke get down from there!"

My name plus the palpable anger in his voice make me sob and cry just like that. I was hiding my face with my hair and arms, so I couldn't see or be seen. At this point I'm able to contain my tears still.

"Get down. Don't make me say this a third time."

I cowered even more, to those words that whipped me into submission better than being kicked in the gut. I was scared, crying, clueless and ashamed I didn't need him doing this to me.

He was about to repeat and that was the time I choose to get up shakily from the position I was in and I finally realized where I was.

"I can't get down.", I managed to say without showing that I was in the middle of a crying fit. At least I thought so.

Naruto was the one that went to get the chair and put it against the cabinet, however no matter how much I calculated I couldn't find a way to get down from the cabinet.

If Itachi wasn't so mad at me he would've laughed hard and start to tell jokes about cats, trees, cabinets and me. Years ago the situation wouldn't be that bad, it would be 'cute' because I was small. I'm fifteen now, with the body to prove it; this situation couldn't be labeled as cute anymore.

My first attempt to get down was a simple measuring of my leg and the distance to the chair, and as you may guess my leg didn't reach it. This cabinet was about two meters tall, and although the chair reduced the distance it was still a very high place to come down from safely.

I think I'm starting to hear Kakashi somewhere calling the fire department about a kitty stuck in a cabinet.

"Ano, this situation reminds me of something… Ah, I remember, Tora-chan! My neighbor's cat, he went up a tree and couldn't go down so I had to..."

God, only now he realizes that! How much slower can this moron be! I swear that if he starts…

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Jump, I'll catch you."

Jump? That would do fine actually. Don't mind if I do. I thought with a grin on my face, tears and fear already forgotten. Quickly I moved my body and calculated the distance to my target.

That's right, I'm going to squash him to death like the annoying bug he is. After I confirmed the distance I let myself slide, since he was close to the cabinet.

However my plan didn't go exactly as I thought.

I slid right into his arms, instead of my height pushing him down to a fall. He caught me by my sides, and as he does I unconsciously put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist since I didn't want to fall.

How come he didn't fall under my weight? My plan was perfect!

I know I'm not heavy but I'm not that light!

As soon as I test the ground with one of my foot I start to let go of him limb by limb. I'm embarrassed, but I'm more disappointed about the situation. Of course it turns immediately into full embarrassment as I realize that my brother is there… watching.

He says nothing, but his rage is a bit soothed probably due to the perplexity of seeing his brother wrapped up in someone. If he wasn't so mad at me he would've probably killed the idiot for me.

"Let's go.", my brother says.

Again I'm filled with panic as I follow my brother with the blond moron right behind me.

* * *

><p>Here, kitty, kitty.<p>

My review cat is beckoning.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

**"I hate you but…"**

I definitely know that I'm going to faint, collapse, fade out, whatever the word you use for it that doesn't make me sound like a frail maiden. The fact is I'm sweating cold sweat, my body feels too heavy for my shaky legs and my heart is beating a mile per hour. If I don't fall unconscious I'll have a panic attack because I'm on my way to be expelled.

It wouldn't be so bad if it was my first time, but I have priors thanks to a certain stupid, idiot, blond, jerk, perfectly tanned, ass, good for nothing, loser, that happens to be the moron walking by my side.

"Hey, are you okay? You look green."

"I'm fine.", it was my automatic response to the blond.

"It's okay, we're not getting expelled or anything. I've done way worse than this and I never got expelled. Not even when I prank'ed the director. I mean it wasn't even our fault they started it and they deserved it."

He was consoling me. Why? I mean, why is he even here? Should I be worried that I don't remember a thing from the fight? The only explanation my brain comes up was that he had helped me. He said so himself but why?

I hate him so much for making me feel remorse for chewing him on my mind. Actually I hate him for helping me period. I hadn't asked him for any help!

As soon as this lousy day is over I'm making my personal goal to never cross paths with him again while in school. I'll start bringing lunch from home and spend every bit between classes in the library. I can't avoid him during class but that doesn't mean I won't ignore him. To me he'll be invisible, he's dead, and I am never ever going to see his face again!

I walked faster, catching up with my brother while leaving Naruto behind. I'm tired and mentally exhausted and all I want to do is to go home sleep and pretend this never happened so I don't have to feel thankful to the idiot who made my life miserable from the start.

Before I knew it, we were at the principal's office and I think I'm having a heart attack. I'm feeling nauseated and honestly I think I can recognize the panic attack coming.

I don't want to go inside.

"Are you scared?"

I'm going to kill this idiot.

I swear I am if I survive this.

My brother opened the door for us. It seemed that he would stay out here while I was about to be sentenced to hell or worse. I hate him. I really hate him. Can't he see I'm on a verge of a panic attack? Even the idiot saw my sick face so why can't he just up and leave with me on his arms. I don't mind being humiliated in front of the idiot if it's too save my life!

The blond to my expectations entered carefree into the room with me following reluctantly behind. I don't think I will last long enough to be expelled.

"So you're finally here. Sit."

I barely looked at the blonde woman sitting at a desk with piles of papers in each side, while I picked my sit away from the dobe who calmly sat on the chair three feet away from him.

"Do you know why you're here?", the principal asked.

I feel my nausea growing, while I looked at my feet with passion. I suddenly took interest in the shape of my shoes and how they looked on me.

"Come on baa-chan, we did nothing wrong."

The dobe wasn't kidding when he said he was familiar with the principal. Nobody on their right mind would treat someone who decided their academic future like that.

Of course that, when I saw the woman punch Naruto in his face sending him flying a good two meters backwards, I took back my previous thoughts.

"It's Tsunade-sama for you brat! It's your first week of school and you're already here for sending kids to the hospital!"

"Hey, they were not kids! In fact they were seniors and they picked the fight.", the dobe rose to his feet arguing.

"Naruto! Even if you are telling the truth, you already have priors to start fights without reason, and those kids' parents are rich scum that are threatening to sue both of you."

Sue? I'm going to jail? Do you know what happens to pretty boys in jail? I don't want to be raped dammit! I'm going to kill Uzumaki I definitely am! I'm already going to jail so adding murder to the sentence won't be anything! I'm going to chop him into bits, feed him to the fishes and make it look like an accident! I am…!

"Here this is for you Uchiha.", the Hokage said pushing a cup of a tea in his direction. "Drink it. It will help."

I picked the cup with cold tea, taking a small sip most out of intimidation than pleasure, my rambling thoughts forgotten. It tasted funny, but at least it wasn't sweet so I kept drinking slowly. It was chamomile I was certain although there was something else which I deduced it was a type of mixture I wasn't used to.

"How come I don't get one?", the blond idiot whined, while rubbing his bloody nose.

"Because unlike Uchiha you don't have a medical history that requires you to remain calm…"

Shit. I guess it was impossible not to expect this from the principal. I just hope the idiot didn't make a big deal out of it.

"… Obviously I'm not going to send any of you to jail. However as principal I have to hear both versions of the story. Your seniors told me that you decided to pick a fight with them for no reason, is that true?"

"No, it's not! I already told you baa-chan. They started the fight."

"On which grounds? They said it was both of you who started the fight, or more specifically Uchiha did. Do you have anything to say?"

"I started the fight.", I replied knowing it was true. "I threw the first punch."

"Hey! You didn't start it, take that back, teme! OUCH!"

"Stay out of it brat.", the principal said after landing a punch on top of the blonds' head. "Were you provoked?"

"Yes, I was."

"Very well, I believe you."

"WHAT? I've been repeating the same thing for ages! Don't you believe my word?"

"Another sound from you, Naruto, and I'll kick you out with a week of suspension. So what happened next?"

"I don't remember.", I stated clearly.

"I'm trying to be patient and considerate to your condition Uchiha but you're going to have to elaborate your story if you want to remain in this school."

"I do not remember the fight. I only recollect throwing a punch and when I regain conscious of myself I was in a bed, with Uzumaki by my side."

I thought I would be trembling by know but the tea seemed to be working.

"Fine.", the principal sighed." Can I at least know the reason to the provocation?"

"They insulted his family and him. They also said he should be dead and they called him a fag. Besides they were the ones ganging up on him, even if he was the first one to throw the punch. I wasn't going to help since he was wining but one of the seniors had a pocket knife and he was going to stab him from behind."

I looked at Naruto astonished. If he was telling the truth, he actually did save my life.

"That is a very serious accusation. Do you have proof? Where is that pocket knife?"

"I kicked his hand so I'm pretty sure it's still in the yard somewhere. He didn't have the time to pick it up after I kicked the hell out of him."

"I'll call your parents after this is verified. If it's proved, I'll expel those seniors immediately. However I cannot allow your bad behavior to not go unpunished. You will be staying after school with cleaning duty for a month starting next week."

The world hates me. Just when I decided I was going to keep distance from the only person in the world I don't want to be with, I'm put with him for a month in cleaning duty. I'm the most unlucky person in this forsaken world I swear.

I guess should just be glad I wasn't suspended or worse. Anyway I'm very much relaxed and sleepy to care. Once I'm home I'm going to take a long hot bath, eat comfort food and go straight to bet, I'm beat for the day.

"Naruto, you can leave now and call Uchiha's brother in. You stay put Uchiha the sedative I gave you should start to take effect soon."

Sedative? I should have known that tea was indeed strange. I hate taking medicine; I practically developed a phobia to anything that was hospital related, including doctors, the smell of alcohol, and arterial blood measurement machines. Itachi must've told her that.

Naruto and I traded a look before he went to get my brother. I wasn't glaring at him or anything, I probably just looked tired but I didn't like the fact that he was frowning. Sighing I saw my brother entering pretty swiftly, ignoring the blond.

"Thank you, Tsunade-san.", Itachi said to his director."Sasuke, please let this be last time I give you a piggy back ride. Your too heavy for my back."

"Never! And I'm not fat!", I whined already altered by the medicine.

Somehow my brother was able to carry me, despite my weight. I think I heard him chuckle. When we made it to the exit, Naruto was there wanting.

"Say goodbye and thank you to Naruto, Sasuke.", my brother said in a clear voice.

I let a gaze fall onto the mop of blond hair that had caught my interest. I'm more asleep than awake; this is probably not an excuse to what I said to him.

_That_ and I stress,was all the sedative's fault.

"Bye Naru… Th'nk yu.", I complied the best that I could before putting my head on my brother's shoulder and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I know crappy chapter I'll definitely compensate in the next one.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight**

**"Don't fall in love"**

When I woke up the next morning I had my brother doting on me. Apparently the sedative had knocked me out for almost twenty four hours, enough time for my parents to take me to the hospital to make the usual tests.

Maybe I should elaborate the reason. After since I left the hospital I developed a phobia in which I related hospitals to my eminent death. It was a reflexive response and only the mention of hospitals left me with short breath and cold sweat. To take me to the hospital without me getting hysterical I'm usually sedated and after the tests are done I spend a day at home.

As I was later told my brother was mad at the fact that I had yet again stressed my heart to the point I would faint in the middle of the school. Of course that once he heard the reason why I did, he had simply said he was going to take care of everything. Sometimes I feel like I'm the son of the Godfather when Itachi makes that particular dark look. I can definitely picture him sending someone to whack the guys that ganged up on me.

Me the apple of his eyes is right now, eating his favorite type of tomatoes while watching anime on the computer, almost distracted of my brother's murderous intent while talking on the phone about something.

I pity those seniors, but not really, no. They deserved a good old fashion beat up.

When my brother finished talking on the phone, he went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of what I already assume was an iron supplement.

"You're anemic, Sasuke. Do you know how serious that is with your particular condition?"

"Anemia is neither life threatening, nor his my current controlled condition.", I stressed.

"Not by itself but, what if you faint in the middle of a staircase. It already happened once, and you were lucky enough to survive that ordeal with no broken bones. Either you start eating this supplement or you go back to eat meat."

"I eat fish and eggs. I'm not a complete vegetarian, so I shouldn't have an iron deficiency in the first place."

"But you do, and little brother, we both know that you don't eat enough fish or egg to provide enough iron. You don't even drink milk or dairy."

"Last time I checked I was Japanese, nii-san, besides dairy is bad for your health, it has too much fat. Soy milk and rice drink is more than enough. I'll take the supplements nii-san, but honestly I don't want to go around with two bottles all day, I have my vitamins already. People will think I'm sick."

"You are sick foolish little brother."

"Does that mean I get to eat comfort food every day?"

"I don't think that tomato salad and rice balls are comfort food, little brother."

"They are to me."

"Take the supplements."

I did take them, making my brother show a small smile. Honestly, he worries too much, even if his reasons are founded. The pill was extremely bitter, but still better than the taste of my vitamins, which taste like rotten cheese. I have to take two pills a day in winter, and only on summer I'm allowed to just take one. I really don't like them however I can't argue with what's best for me. If I'm extremely unlucky Itachi will have me drink cod liver oil, although it had only happened five times in my life I still remember that awful taste in the back of my throat.

Now on another subject, I've yet to complete a week of school and I'm already failing on my assiduity besides my one month punishment of cleaning duty with the loser.

I really hate whatever god is pulling my fate strings.

At least it was only a month and nothing more.

When I heard the door bell, my ears instinctively perked. We didn't get visits, and by my brother's face he wasn't expecting it either. He went to the door, while I twisted my neck to its limits out of curiosity in his direction. Even when I lost sight of him, I waited expectant to hear the voice of the guest.

As soon as I recognized the voice I faced my computer screen muttering a curse.

"I was sent by the teacher to bring the bastard's homework."

I smirked evilly. It wasn't a good time to call me a bastard when my brother was on his overprotective states. He was dead. Itachi was going to make dumplings out of him.

"I assume the bastard you're talking about is my baby brother. Is that right?"

I could sense the murderous intent on my brother's voice very perfectly.

"Humm…"

Yeah, go big brother make him wish he was dead!

"I wouldn't take that the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina would be so rude and disrespectful when in another's house."

Oh, the old 'I know your mother and father card'. He's going to humiliate him first.

"I…"

"Spare your words, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll present myself properly this time. I'm Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother. Now again, what made you come to our humble home, Naruto-kun."

He used the honorifics. I didn't know he was that pissed. I almost feel sorry for the usuratonkachi…keyword almost.

"I…Nice too meet you Itachi-san. I came to deliver Sasuke's homework."

Uh… bad move, you forgot my honorific dobe. Do you want my brother to eat you alive?

"No honorific for _my_ baby brother?"

I hate when he uses baby after stressing the 'my'. I feel like I'm my brother's property when he says it.

"Sasuke-kun's homework?"

"Good. You are a very nice boy aren't you? Sasuke is resting in his room, but before you go I would just like to say thank you for helping my little brother…"

My brother is going for the kill.

"… He's the only brother I have and I care very much about him. His health condition concerns me a lot and I hate to see him sick or hurt. Do you know what I do to the people who purposely _hurt_ my baby brother, Naruto-kun?"

"Humm…"

If fear sounded like anything, it definitely sounded like that.

"You. Don't. Want to. Know" my brother said slowly but clearly."Are we understood, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Itachi-san."

"And one more thing I forgot. Keep your hands off my baby brother. I only let you go the last time because you saved him. I won't be so lenient the next time. Go!"

Oh, oh! My brother didn't like that display yesterday at all. Bad for Naruto and for me. I'm going to hear the pervert talk later… again. Damm that dobe!

I acted completely uninterested in the conversation that just happened in my house's hall, by faking interest in the current episode I was watching. The truth was that I was dying to see the idiot's face after officially meeting by old good big brother that I was going to kill for repeating 'my baby brother' all too many times.

Under my brother's vigilant eye, Naruto walked into my room. I looked up nonchalantly noticing the paleness and sweat on the blonds' skin for a brief moment before I looked away. My brother left that effect on people and it had always left me proud.

"Iruka-sensei made me bring you your homework.", He said very constricted.

"You can leave it on my secretary."

I heard him mutter what I clearly heard as: 'damn bastard, doesn't even say thank you.'

"Did you say anything?", I asked feeling particularly mischievous.

"No, nothing. I'm leaving now."

I smirked, wanting to continue to torture the idiot before he left my room.

"You should meet my father next time. Maybe he'll show you his weapon collection."

I feel like the devil. And good god it feels great! Just seeing the color fly away from the loser's face was epic. I didn't need to look at him as he walked away to the door.

Naruto closed the door loudly. He was rude even after he was scared to death by my brother.

"Full of guts that little friend of yours, closing the door like that or incredibly stupid.", my brother from the kitchen.

I knew he was going to walk into my room.

"He's not my friend."

"Good. That way I won't have to kill him for being close to you. I don't like his kind even if he is the son of an important person."

"His kind?", I asked not understanding where that hate came from.

"He's dangerous. Unpredictable, with too much gut and no brain. I heard he was the leader of a gang, not that his parent's know about. He mostly goes around helping people in need, when he isn't fighting other delinquents."

"How do you know that?"

"I may have retired from my gang, but I still know what goes around on the street."

I probably should have mentioned earlier that my brother was part of gang. He wasn't on the same page as my father when it came to dealing with criminals. He liked dealing with other people's trouble when money was involved. Akatsuki acted like a band of mercenaries, if you had a problem with anyone or simply had a run in with a thief, the Akatsuki would take care of it for a price.

When the gang leader retired, all the others did as well. Itachi had only gone along for the money. He had joined when he was thirteen. I really hated that the reason for that was me. Itachi didn't know I knew. Kisame had been the one that told me.

Apparently my brother never had the need to use guns or fighting. His skills resided in his ultimate glare of death and intimidation. Kisame was the muscle in the team and even he had a hard time dealing with the leftovers of Itachi, or so he told me.

What he had done to Naruto didn't even compare to his real power.

Another funny fact about Akatsuki: most of the members were either gay or bisexual. The only straight member in the group was a girl.

"He has potential, but he is a liability to the other members on his team.", my brother elaborated."Besides, he's straight which his very annoying, since he is apparently not homophobic."

"Really brother?"

"Just don't fall in love with him, little brother. He'll break your heart."

"Itachi, you don't have to worry about that. I hate his guts."

"That's why I worry little brother.", my brother said before leaving.

Seriously, me falling in love with the person I hate the most in the world? Yeah right! Only in my worst nightmare.

Uchiha Sasuke hereby swears that he will never, ever fall in love with the dreadful, stupid, blond Uzumaki Naruto. And if I'm lying let thunder fry my pale ass.

* * *

><p>I have a great excuse for not uploading. I was without internet for 6 weeks. I ALMOST DIED. Although I had time to work on my chapters without any distractions hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


End file.
